nolan_batmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and was one of the richest men in Gotham City. Bruce's life was drastically affected by his parents murder at the hands of Joe Chill. Initially driven by vengeance for his parents' death, Bruce's life direction changed after a meeting with Henri Ducard, who introduced him to Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows. After years of training as a member of the League, Bruce decided to return to his home to save it from the criminal corruption that's been present since he was a kid. Knowing that he cannot save Gotham "as Bruce Wayne," Bruce decides to formulate the persona that's built on his phobia; the persona that would later become known as the Batman, the infamous vigilante of Gotham City. As the Batman, he gained notoriety and fame for his success in bringing the Falcone Crime Family down, and providing all required evidence to charge them for all their crimes. Since then, he has become the unofficial protector of Gotham city, though many detractors still existed and spoke against him. Regardless, Batman continued to protect Gotham. As the Batman, he inspired some civilians and became a symbol of hope, while others saw him as just an outlaw vigilante. As Bruce Wayne, he was an eccentric playboy who stopped at nothing to get what he wants, which gained him both fame and infamy. Biography Early life and parent's death Bruce Wayne was born in the year 1978, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his childhood, he was close friends with Rachel Dawes, the daughter of one of his family's many friends. At age 8, Bruce fell in a deep well while trying to hide from Rachel during a friendly chase at Wayne Manor's gardens. In the well, he was attacked by several bats that were resting within. After a short while, he was rescued by his father and brought back to the mansion. The traumatic events he experienced within the well would later develop into . A day after, Bruce went into Gotham City via the monorail system with his parents. Nightfall, he and his parents watched a play at the city's opera house. Bruce insisted on leaving after the play featured bats, which got him scared. Thomas, understanding Bruce's condition, called Martha and left. Outside the opera house, Bruce's parents were mugged by Joe Chill, who asked for all their belongings. Despite Thomas giving his wallet, Chill demanded for Martha's jewelry, to which Thomas tried to stop, but was shot. Afterwards, Joe forcibly took Martha's pearl necklace and subsequently shot her, and then left, leaving Bruce alive and alone. Taken into police custody, Bruce met Sergeant James Gordon, who gave Bruce his coat and tried to comfort him. Afterwards, Police Commissioner Gillian Loeb arrived, and told Bruce that they got the criminal responsible. After the funeral of his parents, he was left to the care of the family's longtime butler, Alfred Pennyworth. The family company's CEO William Earle assured Bruce that he was in good hands, and promised to wait for his coming of age as he watched his family's empire. Vengeance Some time afterwards, Bruce was enrolled to . Even while studying, he still harbored a deep hatred for Joe Chill, wanting to enact revenge by killing him personally. Fourteen years after his parent's death, Bruce returned to Gotham in 2000 from Princeton to attend the hearing of Joe Chill's trial for early parole. He learned from Rachel that Joe's sentence was being given early suspension for testifying against the mob boss Carmine Falcone. Despite Rachel's pleas for Bruce to not speak against Chill, he disregarded them and attended the hearing. Bruce attended the hearing with a gun concealed in his coat. After Chill pleaded his case, Bruce abruptly left the courtroom without a word. Preparing the gun he hid as Chill went out of the courtroom, Bruce was deprived of his chance for revenge after an assailant of Falcone killed Chill before he could. After the assailant was apprehended and the media scrambled near Chill's body, Bruce was taken away from the courthouse by Rachel. While in the car, Bruce and Rachel had a discussion about Gotham's judicial system, and Bruce's decision on whether he should thank Falcone or not. Rachel decided to take Bruce to Falcone personally, driving him to a bar, but not before showing him what he had done to the city slums. Before leaving the car, Bruce shows Rachel the gun he had concealed. Disgusted, Rachel slaps Bruce twice, and remarks that his father would be ashamed. Bruce then leaves the car. Entering the bar, Bruce confronted Falcone, but remarked that he came to show that not everyone feared him. Falcone lectured him on his power, on how much Bruce has to lose, and on how he never tasted the desperation that was worse than what he has felt. He then ordered his men to throw Bruce out of the bar. Outside, he gave his money and coat to a local, and then left on a boat. Disappearance and the League Bruce traveled all over the world, as a vagabond with nothing but the shirt on his back. He helped some of the poorer folks, and worked with a few criminal groups. His outlook on right and wrong was renewed. He eventually joined them in a heist, where he learned about what criminals felt before a crime and after. However he and his associates were caught and imprisoned somewhere in Bhutan. While in the prison, Bruce was often haunted by nightmares from his past, and was prone to violence, joining in brawls and fist fights. After a reckless brawl with six of the prisoners, Bruce was sent to solitary confinement, with the guards stating that it was "protection for them prisoners." In solitary, Bruce was confronted by Henri Ducard, a member of the League of Shadows and a speaker for their leader, Ra's al Ghul. He invited Bruce to join their organization, claiming they can give him what he was searching for. As his initiation, he was to find and bring a rare blue flower up the mountains with him. Ducard then left Bruce's company, and had Bruce released the day after. Climbing the mountains, Bruce made it to the League of Shadows' home, tired and barely able to stand. Standing before Ra's al Ghul, he was asked what he sought, which he stated was the means to fight injustice. Despite his deteriorating fatigue, Bruce was forced to fight Ducard, and though he initially held his own, he was subsequently defeated. He would then retell his fears to Ducard, after being accepted for training. For several years, Bruce was trained in various aspects of unarmed and sword combat, espionage, utilization of several of the League's tools, and their guiding principles. While in training, Bruce retold his life to Ducard before being imprisoned, recalling his last meeting with Rachel, and how he attempted to murder Joe Chill. After seven years, Bruce was to be tested once more. Breathing in the air from the burned ashes of the blue flower he brought to the League's home, Bruce was to uncover his mentor from within a platoon of the League. After a lecture in the midst of his test, Bruce was able to best Ducard, and uncovered him from the platoon, using deception. Impressing Ra's, he and Ducard believed Bruce was ready to lead the League of Shadows, but not before his last test. Ra's al Ghul brought before him one of the local area's criminals. Ducard handed Bruce a sword and state that his final test was to execute the man to test his commitment to justice and their order. Bruce refused to execute the man, stating that he will not be an executioner. Ra's saw this as a weakness, and stated that he cannot lead the League. Ra's continued, stating that Gotham City is where Bruce will lead the League into, where they planned to destroy Gotham. After hearing this, Bruce feigned to perform the execution, and managed to ignite several of the explosives housed within the building. Knocking out Ducard, Bruce fought with Ra's as members of the League scattered and escaped. After defeating Ra's, Bruce carried Ducard's body out of the burning building, and left him to the care of one of the locals. Return to Gotham Contacting Alfred, Bruce returns to Gotham via jet on 2007, seven years since society last saw him in the city. On the way, Bruce discusses his renewed resolve and his plan to save Gotham from corruption by creating an incorruptible persona. He also learned that he was declared dead by Wayne Enterprises CEO William Earle, and had attempted to liquidate his shares after the company went public. Alfred eventually inherited Bruce's shares. Returning to Gotham, Bruce returns to Wayne Manor and reviews past headlines on who to trust, specifically within Gotham City's Police Department. While doing so, he saw a trapped bat, which reminded him of the well he fell in. Inspecting the old well, Bruce dove deeper than where he was a few years before, and found a deep cavern filled with bats. This would later became his new base of operations. Bruce would later make an appearance to Wayne Enterprises' board of directors and William Earle, whom he asked for a job in the company's Applied Sciences division. There, he met with Lucius Fox, a former member of the company's board and a friend of Bruce's father. While at the storage room, Lucius introduced various gadgets and equipment, such as a survival suit and grapple guns. Wayne asked to borrow the equipment, using "spelunking" as an excuse. After gaining the necessary equipment, Wayne fortified the cavern he found earlier. He would then make modifications to the borrowed equipment, and also make some of his own. Using this new equipment, Bruce infiltrates the city's police station, and introduced himself to James Gordon, asking for help in taking down Carmine Falcone while keeping his identity a secret. Despite this, Gordon was suspicious of Bruce, and tried to arrest him as he escaped, which Bruce was barely able to do, sustaining minor injuries. Learning from this, Bruce would later add new equipment to his ensemble, asking Lucius Fox for equipment in "BASE-Jumping." After being introduced to memory cloth, Bruce would also borrow the Tumbler, a large bridging vehicle. Birth of the Bat Bruce eavesdropped on a meeting between detective Arnold John Flass and Falcone, about an incoming shipment at the docks. He would then take this opportunity to take down Falcone and his men. Completing the cowl of his suit and his equipment, with the new addition of bat-shaped projectiles, Bruce sets out to put a stop to Falcone's operations. Thursday night at Gotham's docks, Bruce took down several of Falcone's thugs one by one, picking them apart, despite Flass' escape. As Falcone desperately tried to escape, Bruce apprehends Falcone, introducing himself as the Batman. The Batman would later tie Falcone to a nearby floodlight, which acted as "his sign" that was supposed to signal his success to Gordon. That same night, Batman arrives at one of Gotham's train station, intercepting Rachel's would-be assassins. Batman gives Rachel discriminating pictures of Judge Faden, which she would use as leverage to commence the prosecution on Falcone, and then leaves. The police would later notice the floodlight's "bat silhouette," and the trail of criminals the Batman left in his wake. He also left a credible amount of evidence on Falcone's organization to the authorities, enough to finally prosecute him. Bruce awoke the night after Falcone's arrest with injuries, and was subsequently informed by Alfred of Batman making the front page of the local newspaper, gaining notoriety for his actions. After a brief night out, and a chance meeting with Rachel, Bruce would later continue to search for the rest of Falcone's criminal organization. Dealing with Falcone's allies After a night out at the city, Batman disclosed to Gordon the other shipment being sent to someone else, and the right associates that knew Falcone's plans. Afterwards, he would ambush Flass and forcibly question him about the shipment. Learning that it was sent to the Narrows of Gotham, Batman headed to the district to investigate. He managed to deduce the location of where the drugs were, after seeing the decoy stuffed animals used to conceal the drugs. While inspecting the area, Arkham Asylum's psycho-pharmacologist Jonathan Crane and several men attempted to burn everything within the apartment. Despite Batman's intervention, he was defeated after Crane utilized a powerful hallucinogen on him, and ignited his body. Barely escaping the apartment, Batman called for Alfred, who brought him back to Wayne Manor. Unconscious for two days, Bruce awoke on his birthday, and was greeted by Alfred and Lucius Fox, who helped develop a cure by isolating the compound in his blood. Fearing that the same compound might be utilized on him again as well as others, Bruce asked Lucius to develop more of the cure. Greeted by Rachel early on his birthday, Bruce learned indirectly that Falcone has been sent to Arkham Asylum under Crane's orders. After Bruce received his gift from Rachel (which was the unique rock they fought over during their childhood), Bruce prepared to enter Arkham, fearing that Rachel might be in danger, and asked Alfred to keep his party guests busy until he returned. Batman would then infiltrate Arkham, but was too late to stop Rachel from being harmed by Crane. Dealing with Crane's thugs, Batman then utilized Crane's own drug against him, and then interrogated him, asking him who he worked for. Crane stated that he worked for Ra's al Ghul, thought Batman believed that he was dead. Hearing the cop sirens, Batman knocked out Crane and proceeded to carry Rachel out of the lab. After meeting with Gordon, Batman instructed him to carry Rachel out of the building while he escaped in another way. Utilizing a super-sonic generator, Batman summoned a legion of bats to help him and Gordon escape the asylum. Using the horde of bats as cover, Batman fled the building while the bats kept the police at bay. Meeting outside, Batman took Rachel from Gordon and drove away in a black version of Wayne Enterprises' Tumbler. Driving the Batmobile with Rachel, Bruce fended off a massive wave of police cars and vehicles, making his way through the traffic. After eventually settling to drive at the top of rooftops, Bruce was able to conceal his car via a stealth function after reaching the freeway, and managed to get Rachel in the Batcave and give her the antidote before her mind worsened. After Rachel awoke, Batman instructed her to give one of the antidotes to Gordon and the other for mass production. Batman then gave her a sedative, telling her that she'll be at her house by the time she awoke again. Return of Ra's al Ghul Arriving at his birthday party, Bruce prepared himself to meet with the guests, and was assisted by an unamused Alfred, who asked him what should he make of the news on his antics at Gotham that nearly destroyed the city. Bruce stated that he did it for Rachel, though Alfred stated that it had to be more than personal reason, or else he'll just be another vigilante. Despite the argument, Alfred proceeded to take Rachel home, while Bruce went to greet his guests, forewarned by Alfred about the reputation his name had. Bruce was greeted by various members of Wayne Enterprise and prestigious figures of Gotham. Meeting with William Earle, Bruce was told about the success of Wayne Enterprise at the stock exchange, stating that several organizations and brokerages bought their shares. Earle assured that the company was secure. Bruce then left, and met with Lucius Fox, whom Bruce thanks for the cure. With Fox, he discussed the presence of the toxin within the city's water supply, to which Fox assured that it won't affect anyone so long as it isn't absorbed through the lungs. However, Fox suddenly remembered the recently misplaced Microwave Emitter from Wayne Enterprises that got him fired by Earle. Learning that the emitter was powerful enough to vaporize the main water supply in the mains, Bruce tasked Fox to produce more of the antidote as fast as he can. Just as he left Lucius' company, a friend, Mrs. Delane, tugged him over and introduced him to someone. She insisted despite Bruce's pleas, and introduced Bruce to a "Ra's al Ghul." Surprised to hear the name once again, Bruce met the man and, despite bearing an uncanny resemblance to Ra's, Bruce knew that he was not the same man. Just behind him was Henri Ducard, who revealed that he was the true Ra's al Ghul. Despite Bruce indicating that he saved his life, Ra's warned him about compassion. Bruce told Ra's that his fight was with him, not his guests. Ra's allowed Bruce to explain the situation to his guest. Bruce, grabbing the nearest glass of alcohol, pretended to be intoxicated, and berated the crowd before asking them to leave his mansion. After several negative snide comments, the party guests left the manor. With Ra's, Bruce learned the new plans of the League to destroy Gotham, and how they have worked with Jonathan Crane (though they gave Crane some false details about their plan). Bruce learned that Ra's planned to utilize the microwave emitter to vaporize the city's water supply, releasing Crane's potent toxin into the air, driving the denizens mad and making them incite riots that would destroy the city. Bruce was bent on stopping them to save the lives of the civilians, though Ra's indicated that the people of Gotham were beyond saving. Stating the League's past feats on several country's most major catastrophes, Ra's admitted their previous plan for Gotham's downfall: destroying the city through economics, which failed due to Thomas and Martha Wayne's death. Stating they've come back to Gotham to finish the job, Ra's left Bruce for dead as his men burned the mansion down. Alfred returned to the Manor, and incapacitated one of the men left behind by Ra's. There, he made his way inside to save Bruce, and get him to the safety of the cave before they were caught in the fire. While in the Batcave, Bruce realized that he failed to save Gotham, though Alfred assured him that it wasn't over, quoting what Thomas Wayne said to Bruce during his youth. After Alfred helped renew Bruce's resolve, he prepared to don the cape and cowl of Batman once again, to save Gotham from the League of Shadows. Saving Gotham Utilizing the Batmobile, Batman made his way to the Narrows, which was now plagued by the toxin's smoke. Disclosing the situation with Gordon, Batman asked him to drive the Batmobile and destroy the train line's main foundation that led to Wayne Tower. Batman patrolled the area, and rescued Rachel and one of the district's younger citizens from Victor Zsasz and several other inmates. Before Batman left their company, Rachel asked for his name. Batman would then give a subtle hint by quoting what she told him when they met at the hotel. After she finally realized who he was, Batman left the two and flew to meet the League. Gliding through the Narrows, Batman met with Ra's and several of the League before they boarded the train. Ra's left Batman to the care of four of his men, though Batman was able to incapacitate them. In the midst of the fight, he was taken down by one of the League, and brought to the lower levels, and soon found himself surrounded by citizens infected by the toxin. Utilizing his grapple gun, Batman latched onto the train, and glided through the city as the water pressure spiked wherever the train passed through. Eventually able to bring himself up on the train, Batman infiltrated the train, and fought with Ra's. Despite Batman's bravado, Ra's was able to pin him down, and tried to make him realize that he had failed in stopping the train. Batman mentioned that he didn't plan on stopping it, with Ra's realizing that the control panel has been destroyed, and that the railings that led to the tower had been destroyed due to Gordon. Reversing positions with Ra's, Batman was able to pin him down, defeating his mentor. Though Ra's initially thought that Bruce had finally learned to do what is necessary for him, Batman stated otherwise, and exclaimed that he won't kill him. Utilizing the batarang, Batman detached the train car behind him, and flew away after exclaiming that he didn't have to save his mentor. With the train car and the emitter destroyed, Batman flew into the city, and was able to save Gotham from massive panic, with the help of Gordon. Post-Battle with the League After the battle, news about the destruction of Wayne Manor would then spread in the media, with the publicized reason of the destruction being Bruce's intoxication, which stated that he burnt his own home down in a drunken banter. Bruce was then contacted by William Earle, telling him that he had no authority to replace him. Bruce then confronted Earle about his plan for the company: utilizing several dummy foundations, Bruce reclaimed the company by buying most of the shares at the stock exchange. His first act was reinstating Lucius Fox into the board by giving Earle's job to him, making Fox CEO while Bruce retained ownership. Returning to the remains of Wayne Manor, Bruce closed the hole of the well he fell in with plywood. Just then, he was confronted by Rachel, who apologized for the harsh words she said on the day Chill died. Bruce affirmed her by stating that what she said was true, and that she was right all along. Though she stated that she started to hope that their relationship might be reformed again, Rachel believed that whom she fell in love with is gone, and has been replaced with who Bruce is now; the man that criminals fear. Nevertheless, Rachel believed that Bruce and herself can be together once Batman is no longer needed. As Rachel walked with Bruce, she detracts what she said on the day Chill died, and stated that his father would be very proud of him, just as much as she was. Rachel then left after Bruce stated his plans for Wayne Manor (which was to repair it just the way it was). Just then, Alfred and Bruce would discuss the possibility of improving the foundations of several areas of the Manor (specifically, the southeast corner, where the Batcave was located). Nightfall at Gotham, now-lieutenant James Gordon made a flood light that formed the silhouette of a bat, which would act as a signal for the Batman. With Batman arriving, Gordon then discussed his investigation for several mob bosses, and the positive influence Batman has done to the city. Just as they ended the discussion, Gordon mentioned to Batman a unique criminal who left a calling card, which was the joker of a playing card deck. Stating that he would look into the case, Batman prepared to leave. Though Gordon offered his thanks, Batman said that he didn't have to thank him. He then left the building. While Wayne Manor was being reconstructed , Bruce relocated to an expensive penthouse within the city. Near the penthouse was a shipping yard owned by Wayne Enterprises, and there, he had another hideout made, concealed beneath a large bunker. From there, he continued his life, both as Bruce Wayne, and as Batman. Nine months since the League's attack, Bruce continued his playboy lifestyle, going out on several dates with various women, visiting very popular and distinguished hot spots around the city. His antics went a step above after he escorted all 150 Miss Earth contestants to the city's new hotel, the Gotham Grand, where he accidentally crashed a fundraising event for District Attorney-elect Harvey Dent. Rachel Dawes (who was then dating Harvey Dent) became furious with Bruce, and asked him to leave immediately, which he did. After the incident, Bruce met with journalists of Gotham City News at the famous sushi restaurant, Raw. There, he stated that he didn't know Harvey Dent, or any other politician, though stated that anyone who supported abolishing the speeding ticket has his vote. In reality, he was watching Dent closely in secret, from his campaigns to his time with Rachel. As CEO, Bruce had Wayne Enterprises start development and acquisition of expensive technology from aerospace and military programs, such as high-tech plastics, hemostatic powders, stealth rotor blades, and gyroscopic navigational systems, to name a few. He (as Batman) also had lightly irradiated dollar bills distributed to Gordon and the GCPD so that they would be able to identify which of the city's banks were being used by the mob. Fight with the Mob Batman continued his war on crime, and detained three armed men, stopping them on their attack on a local polling station. Among the attackers was Albert Rossi, who was a reputed member of Falcone's crime family. A few weeks after the election was concluded, Batman located the crime boss known as the Chechen during a transaction between Jonathan Crane. Initially, fake Batmen appeared on the scene before him, but after the Batmobile's arrival, Batman joined the attack, and incapacitated both the fake Batmen and the mob. Though the Chechen escaped, Batman captured Crane and the other mob members, and bound them along with the Batmen. He then left the scene. Early morning after his attack, Batman met with Gordon at the Gotham National, where another heist perpetrated by the Joker transpired. Learning that the marked bills were successfully distributed in mob banks, Batman suggested that they should seize the marked banks, disregarding the matter of the Joker. Gordon stated that Harvey Dent, now District Attorney, will want to join in on the operations, though Batman questioned how trustworthy he was. He left the scene afterwards. Returning to his new base of operations, Bruce stitched up a wound from the fight with the Chechen with the help of Alfred, while reviewing videos of the Joker's heist and the political campaign of Harvey Dent. Bruce had then found out that Rachel Dawes was dating Harvey Dent. Bruce goes to a business meeting where Lau speaks before the board of directors, suggesting a powerful joint business venture between their two companies. Lucius Fox agrees with Lau's proposition despite Bruce being asleep (likely due to his nights spent as Batman). Bruce eventually awakens after the meeting to be approached by Lucius who states that Lau's company indicates powerful economic potential has gone up at "8% annual growth" and that the numbers lead Lucius to suspect that much of this was of the books, and probably illeagal. Bruce had suspected this was the case, and Lau's approach of the business deal was to "get a closer look at their books." Bruce then asked for a new batsuit for more agility. Bruce spent dinner that night at a restaurant with a Russian Ballerina named Natasha. Bruce took Natasha into the restaurant to find Rachel and Harvey dinning in the same restaurant. Natasha asked how were children meant to be raised in Gotham idolising a masked vigilante. Harvey replied saying that the city was proud to have a regular citizen standing up for what's right. The four then all converse about the Batman until Bruce finaly says that he going to give Harvey a fundraiser at his penthouse. Extraditing Lau During the Mafia meeting that occurred due to both The Joker's recent bank robbery as well as the closing fist of the Gotham City police force, Lau's true nature is revealed as the man hosts a video conference from his plane with Sal Maroni, The Chechen, Gambol, and the rest of Gotham's organized crime. Lau was already aware that Gotham's Major Crime Unit were already had shut down all the money laundering services in the city. Lau had all the Mafia's savings put in a location that only he could know to ensure the money is safe. With Lau gone, Harvey Dent, Jim Gordon, and Batman held a meeting on top of the Gotham City police precinct, where Dent explains that Lau is gone. After some accusations of distrust between Gordon and Dent, the district attorney asks Batman if he could somehow get Lau back. Batman asks Harvey if he gets Lau to him, will he be able to make him talk. Harvey replies saying that he will get Lau to "sing". Lucius introduced Bruce to his new Batsuit. The second Batsuit was made to be lighter and more flexible. Lucius said that the bodysuit is made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. Lucius then made Bruce aware that the suit also had a trade off. It was less protective against injuries due to the separation of the armor. The cowl had been upgraded to allow Bruce to turn his head. Bruce had arrived in Hong Kong along with Lucius. Lucius then travels to Hong Kong to directly apologize to Lau for needing to call off the business deal. During this time, Lucius both plants an electronic magnetic pulse (EMP) device (in the form of a cell phone) at the security desk, while at the same time applying his own device to map the building by way of sonar to assist in his Batman in his mission. Bruce is told about the sonar and is also wished good luck. At night, Bruce gets into his new Batsuit and proceeds to shoot little sticky grenades with a foldable, sticky grnade launcher, that would detonate, destroying the windows that would provide his escape after getting Lau. Batman then began his assault. He glided into the building and took down all of Lau's thugs and disappeared for a few momments. Batman then took down the remaining thugs and dragged Lau by his foot to the windows. The police then arrive but Batman's sticky grenades then detonate breaking the glass. Batman's plane then glides over the building. He then fires his sky hook (received from Lucius earlier) at the plane and glides up into the plane carrying Lau. Batman delivers Lau to the Gotham City Police Department with a note pinned to his chest saying to deliver him to Lieutenant Gordan. Lau is then put in custody but refuses to reveal the location of the Mafia's savings to Rachel Dawes. Lau quickly makes a counter offer, instead of delivering the money, suggests he would be willing to testify knowledge of all the Mafia's investments, a move which Dent plans to use in a Rico court case to prosecute all members. Lau is then left protected in the MCU until he is due to court. The Joker As Bruce was getting ready for Harvey Dent's fundraiser, the Joker had put in a film of a Batman impersonator's murder, and a threat against Gotham, threatening to kill innocent people if Batman doesn't turn himself in day after day. Feigning surrender Rescue Coleman Reese Hunt for the Joker Confrontation with Dent Sacrifice Post-Harvey's death Personality and characteristics Skills and equipment Batman is a highly skilled martial artist, being trained by Ra's Al Ghul himself, in martial arts such as ninjutsu. Batman achieved feats the likes of taking out a group of leauge of shadows ninjas with no real injuries, he was also able to fight off entire gangs of convicts, with guards locking him away for the safety of inmates. He is also highly intelligent, being dubbed the world's greatest detective, along with being a expert at planning. And he has proven his expertise in the art of stealth. Being able to disappear and sneaking up on others without notice. With his vast wealth, he has been able to get his hands on some of the best equipment and technology to improve his performance. He is also greatly feared by criminals, and he utilizes that to his advantage. Romantic life Behind the Scenes In comics The Batman was first introduced in Detective Comics # 27, and since then, he's appeared on his own comic series under DC Comics' publication. The character of Batman has drawn many artists and writers, and have had various interpretations of his character, from the camp Batman TV series that starred Adam West, to the darker and more mature adaptations of Frank Miller and Tim Burton. The origin story of the Batman featured within Nolan's movie series is no different from the comic's original story. In the comics, Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered by Joe Chill, and soon afterwards, young Bruce swore to rid Gotham of crime. After disappearing for seven years, Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham with an advance knowledge on criminology and martial arts. It was there that he created he persona of the Batman. Numerous adaptations have been done from the character of Batman, which extended even outside of comics. Several adaptations included television series (both live-action and animated), movies, video games, radio, and novels. The Batman remains a popular and iconic superhero, and has been named as one of the top 5 comic book characters by various organizations. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Batman Begins Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters